walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:William Carver (Video Game)
It's possible that Carver is actually Vince, due to the back of Vince's head being seen in the 'next time' of All That Remains and the background for A House Divided on the menu. Should this be noted on the page? Headaches (talk) 21:19, December 18, 2013 (UTC) If you're referring to the guy with the binoculars on the "A House Divided" banner, that's not Vince, the guy has a much thinner face and his chin's not as large compared to Vince's face.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Proof this is Carver? How do we know this is Carver? It could be anyone. Gangr (talk) 20:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I would also like to know where this information came from, and if it can be considered valid. Whilst on this topic, has it been confirmed that the Episode 4 banner character is Eddie or are the edits on that page just based on theory? "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." - Oh Dae-Su (talk) 20:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually I thought that guy on the screen was Luke... Ulyssestheloner (talk) 20:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Same, I wondered the same thing this morning when I saw the posted pictures. Source?? 1whoknocks (talk) 20:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Could someone please post the source since this seems to be taken as fact now? "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." - Oh Dae-Su (talk) 22:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC) The only reason I agree that it might be Carver, is when I compare the banner picture for Episode 7 (The supposed picture of Carver wearing a camouflage suit with binoculars) with the 'Next time' preview given at the end of Episode 6, which shows Carver at the cabin's door wearing a camouflage suit with the same dark brown hair. Go and compare those two pictures, and I think it seems likely to be the same man (Of course, not definite, as always). InspectorJ (talk) 22:09, December 21, 2013 (UTC) But is there even any conformation that that man is Carver and not just a man sent on his behalf? I agree that the banner guy and 'next time' guy are the same person, but the group just say he is one that they were with before. Again that could be anyone without confirmation. It just seems strange that this is being taken as fact without concrete evidence. "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." - Oh Dae-Su (talk) 00:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Good guy? When I saw the trailer of episode 2,Carver looks to be a good guy to me and tells Clem to not trust the cabin group.What do you think? DraculaTepes14 (talk) 21:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I doubt it. Someone made a theory on here a lot earlier stating that Rebecca might have been raped by Carver, hence his banishment from the rest of the cabin group. It's starting to seem pretty true. TheWalkingEd (talk) 22:06, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Interesting theory I watched the trailer and saw a comment on the video saying that this might actually be Steve (Russell's story). Note that Russell did say that there were 7 of them in his group, however I doubt it, since there would've been 9 (Russell, Luke, Pete, Nate, Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, and Carver). Still an interesting theory, and could be a possibility. Four4 (talk) 07:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC)Four4 Or a coincidence.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 07:32, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Troy, Reggie, Johnny. TheCryptic (talk) 15:29, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Carver reminds me of Negan. Make any sense? The two are smartly friendly, they brutally attack people and act nice and smart while doing so? Creepygamer (talk) 16:38, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Tavia's group? Isn't it possible Tavia is working with Carver? I have 3 reasons. *Bonnie will go with Tavia regardless of her choices. *Tavia's radio guy can be possible to be Carver (Even if they are not voiced by the same actors) *Tavia mentions that her growing sentlement is up north.She may be referring that is in North Carlonia. ___ yes it is possible but i think that Tavia works for the group in the nord I think Carver captured them ___ 08:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) 'Did Carver Rape Rebecca?' There was a theory that Rebecca became pregnant by Carver and so If Rebecca and Alvin is married but Carver was the father. Does that mean Carver had sex with Rebecca againest her will? Evidence I believe this is true, this is just evidence not proof .Before Kenny kick Carver, Carver look at Rebecca and said "I Know You Enjoyed ever second of---" before getting kick by Kenny. Also like Carver was going to say "I Know You Enjoyed Every Second Of Doing it" .Carver seems to have a relationship with Rebecca or use to have one. Because when Carver was about to speak, Rebecca told him to shut up. Also like they hated each other like a couple .Carver is kind of intrested of the boy. In the part where Carver was talking to the gang. Before Clem sneak attacked him, he said "I'll kick" or "shoot the baby" I dont know which one but he described saying he will kill the baby. 'The Flaws' There is alot of flaws to my theory .Alvin Jr. is not light skinned. Givened to the face that Alvin Jr. is not light skinned and looks like Alivn. We can assume that h that its possibly wasnt Carver's kid. .Alvin doesnt look like a carver at all. In the season 3 teaser poster, there is a picture of Alvin holding on Clemetine and his hair almost looks like Alvin's hair. Thats all but still. In your opinion do you think that Carver raped Rebecca. In my opinion. I dont know, because I dont know which is true who is the father. Alvin or Carver. Its to fate to decide. If Alvin Jr's father is Alvin then it was sex not againest the will but if it was Carver then, It is sex againest the will(rape). ::Okay, it is open knowledge that, whether it was consensual or not, Carver had intercourse with Rebecca; Alvin Jr.'s parentage has no bearing on that. Rape can cause pregnancy, but that isn't the issue here. My own conspiracy theory about this is that it was consensual, but Rebecca later regretted it because she felt guilty over the whole affair. Not to say that she couldn't have felt guilty for not being able to defend herself or for not speaking up about it sooner, but I'd pick the "morning after regret" idea over rape simply out of preference; there really is no way of knowing for sure. --Bmax999 20:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) You made a very good point. And I like that theory. Kodos to you :) (Kodos means good job)